Prisoner: Kagamine Len
by olivia.pereira
Summary: ONE SHOT. this is my version of Len Kagamine's song Prisoner. the characters except Rin's dad are gender bent


**PRISONER: KAGAMINE LEN**

A fan fiction by Olivia. Pereira

I hate this place. This s**t hole that is called a concentration camp. I've done nothing wrong. I'm just a young, fourteen year old jewish girl.

I usually spend my days sitting outside in front of the barbed-wire fence, towering above me. I always sit there, just thinking about being free someday. I know that I'll never get out, but it's my biggest wish to just get out of this sorrowful place. But then, something, or someone, knocked me out of my thought. It was a boy. He was standing in front of me, on the other side of the fence. He was wearing a black suit, and a white sunhat with a blue ribbon tied around it. He had a handsome face. His eyes were a light shade of blue, unlike my crimson eyes. He had golden hair that he wore in a short ponytail, unlike my dirty blonde hair. But why would this boy even come to this place? Does he know what a dreadful place this is? Then, the boy waved his hand, saying hello to me. I waved back. He turned around and started walking away. "Please don't go!" I shouted to him. He just turned back to me and said "I'll be here tomorrow." then continued walking away.

Soon, I was called to go back into my cell. A soldier always walked me towards my cell, in case I tried to escape. While the soldier and I were walking, I asked "Could I please have some paper and a pencil?" "What for?" the soldier replied in a gruff tone. "Drawing." I said. It was a lie, but the soldier believed it. He gave me a few sheets of paper and a pencil. I actually really wanted to write a letter to the boy. I wanted to ask him so many questions. But I just wrote a few.

The next day, when it was my turn to go outside, I ran as fast as I could to the place where the boy and I met before, and he was there. Quickly, I folded my letter into a paper plane and threw it over the fence. The boy caught it, unfolded it, and read it. Then he blushed. I couldn't help but laugh, which made him blush even more. Eventually, his cheeks turned bright red. We then both started laughing. Suddenly, I was called to go back into my cell again. We both said our goodbyes, and left.

During the next few months the boy and I were seeing each other at the fence and throwing paper planes to each other. I had kept every single paper plane he has sent to me. They were my everything. But one day, the boy came to the fence later then usual, he looked like he was limping. Without a word, he threw a paper plane over the fence. I caught it and read the letter. I felt like I was being hit by a broom when I read it.

The note said that the boy was moving away and that we wouldn't see each other again. He turned, and started walking away. Then I said the stupidest thing in my life "I'll be waiting for you!" I said, "I will treasure your letters and think about you every day. I will never forget you." I could hear the boy sobbing as he limped away. That was the last time I saw him. Tears had formed in my eyes. I... didn't even know his name. I had never cried so much in my life.

The next few months had been so lonely. Every day I read the boy's letters. Those letters had filled me with happiness. But one day the general visited my cell. I had no time to hide my paper planes. The general had taken one of my letters from the boy. I desperately tried to get the letter back but two other soldiers held me down, and I wasn't able to struggle free. The general just laughed at me and RIPPED. MY. LETTER. The general continued laughing at me as he threw the torn letter in my face. At first my eyes had filled with sadness at the torn letter, then my eyes filled with anger. I gathered all of my strength, broke free from the soldier's grip and punched the general in the face. I didn't care what trouble I would get into. Those letters meant the world to me and he... just tore them apart. I grabbed the general's collar and was about to punch him the second time, but one of the soldiers held me back. "Let go of me!" I shouted. "What should we do with her Sir?" one of the soldiers asked. "Do what you want with her. Put her in the gas chamber for all I care." the general replied. Both soldiers grabbed one of my arms each and dragged me away.

I had been dragged to an unfamiliar place. I saw the soldiers put on gas masks. Then, they opened the chamber and threw me in. I had no regrets in my life. But my heart shouted "Why?" I turned around and tried to escape before the doors closed, but I was too late. They were locked. I wanted to live a little longer. I wanted to see him again in my last moment. An unfamiliar gas entered the room. My screams and shouts echoed throughout the room. But no one seemed to hear. I started coughing violently because there wasn't much air left in the room. I had soon coughed up blood. Then something caught my eye, one of the boy's letters. I grabbed the letter as tears ran down my face. I started coughing again. Death was nearly here. "Please!" I screamed, thinking about the boy. "If this is my last moment, then... I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOUR NAME!"

**THE END.**


End file.
